Naruto
by Suzuka Sakurai
Summary: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura is at the hospital to cheer people up. On the way home they meet Kisame and Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Hinata was always looking at Naruto. She was shy to ask him to go out with her. All she wanted was to be near him.

But, one day, Naruto had noticed, during his training, Hinata was training as well. Hinata was there because she wanted to be near Naruto. Naruto was surprised at Hinata because she usually wouldn't practice around him. Naruto was happy that she was training with him. At least there was someone with him. Naruto didn't like to train alone at all.

Naruto was wondering if Hinata would say yes, if he said that he likes her. He was scared that she would say no. So Naruto decided to ask Hinata.

"Ummm... Hinata?" said Naruto.

"Yes?" said Hinata.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me." said Naruto.

"I would LOVE to go out with you." said Hinata happily.

'Yay.' thought Naruto.

'I'm so happy that Naruto-kun feels the same way I do for him.' thought Hinata.

They would always stay together. In happy, sad, and hard times. When they would have hard and sad times, they would struggle together so they could cheer each other up. They needed each other. From time to time, they would always struggle with family matter. Neji, Hinata's cousin was really annoying to Naruto. He didn't even want to see Neji at all.

Neji was a pain in the neck. He would always ask what Naruto was doing with Hinata. He was asking as if Naruto wouldn't protect Hinata as he would. Naruto knows that he will be able to protect Hinata. She was special to him. Naruto couldn't stand Neji at all.

"Why are you so curious what Hinata and I are doing?" yelled Naruto at Neji.

"Because she is from the Main House. As the Branch of the Main House, it is my duty to protect Hinata-sama." said Neji.

"Well, I could protect Hinata. She will always be with me." said Naruto.

"I don't know." said Neji.

"Well. Try not to disturb us anymore. At least while I'm around." said Naruto.

"What ever. I don't really care if your around or not." said Neji.

"Grr.. I can not stand you at, Neji." said Naruto.

"Who cares." said Neji.

"I do, of course." shouted Naruto.

"Well, your the only one who cares, probably." said Neji in an iritaiting voice.

"Wouldnl't somebody else care and ask you guys what you guys were doing?" asked Naruto.

"I don't mind being asked." said Neji calmly.

"Well, probably, you won't mind, but I do. Stay out of our relationship. Got it?" said Naruto.

"Yeah yeah. I got it." said Neji as he was walking away.

'I can never stand Neji.' thought Naruto.

The next day, Naruto told Hinata what had happened the night before. Hinata was surprised about what Naruto talked about.

"Neji-nissan said that?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. I shiver just thinking about it." said Naruto.

"He doesn't mean it, Naruto-kun. He likes you very much. He doesn't like to admitt that." said Hinata.

"Oh, I see. That explains a lot, Hinata." said Naruto smiling.

"Well. What would you like to do, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Hmm... Would you like to go some where?" asked Naruto.

"Umm... Could we go to Macy's?" said Hinata.

"Sure, we can." said Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." said Hinata happily.

"Welcome. Would you like to get anything Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Umm.. Will you wait for me? I still need to look around and see what I want." said Hinata.

"Sure thing." said Naruto.

Hinata looked around the clothes section. There were couple clothes that she wanted to buy. A shirt had flowers on them and it was pretty. It suited Hinata really well. The flowers color was pale white with lavander as its background. Another shirt was a tank top that was pale pink. Any pale colors that Hinata chose was a good color on her.

After they had bought the clothes, Naruto and Hinata went to get some frozen yogrut from FroYo. They enjoyed the frozen yogrut as they were going home. Hinata and Naruto were really happy when they were together.

When Neji saw that Hinata was having a happy time with Naruto, he would always intrude and bother them. Neji couldn't handle having Naruto taking caring of Hinata. When Neji finally got the chance to talk to Hinata he said:

"Hinata- sama? I wish you would not talk to Naruto Uzumaki anymore."

"Why Neji-nissan? He has been nice to me. He cares for me." argued Hinata.

"He will cause trouble for the Hyuuga family." said Neji.

"How will he cause trouble for the Hyuuga family?" asked Hinata angrily.

"He has the kyuubi in him, Hinata-sama." said Neji.

"Does it matter that he has the kyuubi in him?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, it does." said Neji.

"Well I don't care if he does have the kyuubi in him." said Hinata.

"As you say, Hinata-sama." said Neji.

"I wish not to speak to you until I need you." said Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry." Karin clung to him, looking at their feet.

"...Why?" He asked.

* * *

Silence engulfed them.

_"Daddy, where are we going?" I asked him, we had been walking for miles and I was tired._

_"To the legendary town of Konoha." He said grinning. "You'll love it Karin."_

_Konoha, what was the place like? I had heard of it many times, how strong the ninjas there were, and how everyone wanted to be there._

_After a week or so, I wasn't really sure, we started to see a city in the horizon. _

_"That's it." Daddy said and I started to grow anxious. _

_When we finally arrived people turned and greeted us. My Dad replied, but I stayed quiet. The city was bustling, flowers were being bought by everyone and I wondered what was going on._

_One of the girls with blonde hair who was passing out flowers looked at us and asked if we needed some._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"You don't know? The 'Uchihas' have been ambushed by something and everyone's panicking." She said flipping her hair._

_"Uchihas?"_

_"Yup, the legendary family." The girl said._

_"Karin, we're going." Daddy called so I said bye and went after him._

_"So it's true." He mumbled as we walked further._

_"About the Uchihas?" I prompted._

_"Yes, I heard about it. One survivor. Named 'Sasuke' or something."_

_"Sasuke." I said to myself._

_Then the people in the streets started to part and clear a path, all of them looking uneasy. My Dad looked around questioningly, but did as they did too, pushing me to the side too. I was standing at the front with a girl a little older than me._

_A guy with jet black hair, a steely glare, and dark black eyes walked past, not meeting anyone's gaze._

_"Sasuke?" I mumbled._

_"Yup." The girl next to me said, "He's pretty cute isn't he?"_

_"Cute." I said, not really understanding._

_"Every girl in Konoha has a crush on him." She smiled. "I mean, he IS gorgeous."_

_"He is..." I mumbled, watching him walk past. So that's the kind of guys girls in Konoha like._

_"Let's hurry." Daddy said as he walked with me off past everyone who were still talking._

_We walked until we got to a bridge._

_"Daddy's going to come back so wait here a bit." Then he left me at the bridge. For a second I thought I saw a snake of some sorts, but it dissapeared into the fog._

_I waited..._

_waited..._

_waited..._

_But he never came back._

_Eventually, I started to get hungry, but I was nervous that while I was gone, he'd come back._

_Seconds, minutes, hours, days passed and I started to slowly loose track. Everything was a haze, except the belief that Daddy would come for me. If I was patient._

_It became a game, the longer I waited, the sooner he'd come home._

_One time I saw Sasuke by the side of the river, looking at nothing. I thought about saying something to him, but remembered that steely glare and decided against it. I didn't want to start a fight with the boy everyone loved. _

_'That boy is cute, from now on I will love boys who look like him.' I thought. I had never thought about what 'handsome' would look like, but since the girls from this wondeful town of Konoha think of him as handsome, then this must be what handsome is._

_He left and I waited again._

_After a century of waiting, a man with glasses came. He emerged from the fog in a cloak. I stayed put, thinking it was Daddy, but he wasn't. _

_"Hello, my name is Kabuto." He greeted. "Orochimaru-sama wants to see you."_

_"...But I'm waiting for Daddy." I protested._

_"There is no point in that." He smirked. "You have no Father, no home, no nothing. You're best off with us."_

_The words didn't process at first, but gradualy they took shape in my mind._

_"Wh-What happened?" I trembled. "Daddy?" Tears fell down my face._

_But his face, KABUTO's face, remained smug. He came over, took my hand and pulled me into the fog. _

_I didn't see anything but fog for the longest hour. I started to believe I was dead._

_When we finally approached a door, I was hesitant to enter, but if Daddy was dead, what choice did I have?_

_When I followed him in, there was a long dark corridor, it seemed to lead to nothing, but at the end, it came to a big room where someone was seated on what looked like a throne._

_"Orochimaru-sama, I have brought her." Kabuto bowed low and then stepped back._

_"Come here, Karin." He said, beckoning me with his hand._

_My feet obeyed but my mind was going insane, telling me to run for it._

_"Your Father said that you have a useful talent." He said eyeing me._

_"Daddy!?" I took another step forward._

_Orochimaru put his hand up,"Karin," I stopped, "that was his last plea for his life." My eyes widened in realization. "But, I can not tolerate failure. So in exchange for an easy death, he gave me you." He pointed at me like a prize won at a lottery._

_"What did you do?" _

_"I had Kabuto give him a pill that put him to sleep." Orochimaru smiled. "It must've seemed like heaven compared to what I had planned for him._

_"Wh-What do you want from me?" I stammered._

_"Your ability. It is quite useful actually."_

_I didn't know what he was talking about. Ability? What ability?_

_"You obviously are not aware of it..." He said eyeing my expression. "You, can tell chakra apart."_

_"Of course," Kabuto added, "You have to be able to recognize the chakra or you can't smell it either." _

_"I had that kind of ability? How come I didn't know about that?" said Karin in a daze._


End file.
